The present invention relates to a puzzle box having side walls which are formed with holes for putting the blocks inside the box, and openable automatically and simultaneously upon the lapse of time preset for each play with a timer mechanism to inform players of the end of the game.
Though a variety of playing boxes have been marketed, the pleasure which players can obtain with conventional boxes is confined to seeing how to insert blocks of various shapes into the boxes.
Moreover, the holes of conventional puzzle boxes are often of a shutter type, so that the player's fingers are liable to be caught.